Solangelo (college AU)
by ClaireVictoria
Summary: Nico diangelo has had a boring university experience so far but when he needs to bunk with the charming Will Solace for the weekend he wonders whether Will could possibly return the strange feelings that are stirring within him. I'm fucking terrible with these things.


"Hey, so this might be a little awkward," Nico looked up from his desk where he was currently doodling around the edges of his homework, his roommate, Chris, stood leaning against his bed, "my girlfriend is coming here for the weekend...and uh, I haven't seen her in a while…so…." Nico knew where he was going with this, but it was fun to watch Chris squirm and grapple for words. Nico spun his chair around, and straddled it leaning his head on the back, and blinked innocently at his roommate.

"Could you stay with some friends this weekend?" Chris finally spat out, then flustered quickly added, "I know you don't have many friends, man, but it would really help the mood if you weren't lurking around." Nico fought the urge to blush at the friend's comment, but otherwise agreed. So far Chris had been an okay roommate to have around, wasn't too messy, put up with Nico's drawings everywhere, and besides the whole kicking him out thing, he had no complaints.

It was true that in his two years at Winston University Nico had been lacking in the friends department, every once in a while he'd gone to a party only to leave shortly after, or someone would strike up a conversation with the sullen art student but it generally went south shortly after greeting one another.

Absentmindedly, the dark haired boy stood up from his desk and shrugging on his leather jacket over his black hoodie, he made for the door.

"where are ya going?" Chris asked, worried he had upset Nico with his request from before.

Nico simply said, "Coffee." Before closing the door behind him. It wasn't out of character, the surly nineteen year old frequently occupied the local coffee house.

Outside rain poured from the gray clouds soaking anyone stupid enough to get caught in it. The coffee shop was ten minutes from the residence building, so Nico flipped the hood up over his messy black hair, angrily put in his headphones and turned up a loud Nirvana song, and trudged out into the weather.

When a pack of girls came sprinting for cover down the same slim pathway as him, they barreled past him and moving to get out of their way, he tripped and fell into a bush, his hoodie snaring on the sharp thorns, effectively securing him to the painful plant.

"Son of a bitch!" He swore loudly, a few of the girls paused as if to help him but then continued on.

struggling to right himself, his cursing got louder and more violent, he didn't notice the boy approach.

"Need a hand?" A strangely melodic voice caught his attention, and the dark haired boy looked up into a pair of bright blue smiling eyes.

Thoughts vanished from Nico's mind and he couldn't look away from the blonde haired boy above him, looking like a (very wet,) angel. A half smile played across the blonde's lips, and Nico realized he was staring. His sunkissed skin, blonde hair, athletic build and shining blue eyes made him look like a surfer, but looking deeper into them it was clear he was clever, and apparently quite concerned about the dark boy who had been taken down by a bush.

"No thanks. I've got it." Nico said through his teeth, turning away blushing profusely, still struggling to stand, unable to get his jacket off.

"Sure. Of course you do, that's exactly why you've been lying there for the past few minutes in the rain." He said taking a hand from his pocket he reached out and grabbed Nico's arm, and felt heat through all his layers. The other boy tugged and pulled until he suddenly lost his balance and fell onto Nico (who was still in the fucking bush)! Suddenly they were face to face, only inches separated them, and Nico couldn't take his eyes off of the other boy's lips. He must have imagined it but it looked like the blonde's eyes flicked down to Nico's own lips.

"That was well done." Nico said sarcasm dripping from his words, they were both breathing heavily and they only separated when the group of girls from before wolf whistled from their cover, they must had been watching the entire scene. as the blonde stood and once again started to pull Nico from his planty prison. _Finally, _his sweater unhooked from and he stumbled to his feet.

At this point they were both thoroughly soaked, so with rain dripping down his curved nose, Nico shrugged his hood off and ran his calloused fingers through his hair. "thanks." He muttered suddenly very aware of of his cheeks were heating up.

"No problem," the boy shrugged, "What's your name, by the way?"

"Nico." He replied turning away to the coffee shop.

"Wait up, Nico!" The boy jogged up beside him and said, "I'm Will by the way, and seriously I just rescued you from a life sitting in that bush, don't you think that gets me a goodbye?" He said smiling, Nico couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm g-going for coffee. Wanna c-come?" Anxiety spiked through him as he waited for Will's answer. Would he laugh in his face? Would he push him back in the bush? What if he got angry?

Without any hesitation Will's face lit up and he threaded his arm through Nico's and together they walked down the path, Will splashing through puddles because he 'couldn't get any more wet.'

• • •

Nico strode into his room with a small smile stretching his face as he leaned back against the door and sighed. He opened his eyes and flicked on the light.

"Oh god! Jesus fucking Christ!" Nico covered his eyes as he saw a view of Chris he had never seen before. His perky girlfriend quickly covered up and stared horrified at Nico.

"Man, I thought I told you to find another place tonight!" Chris protested, the mood was spoiled as he had predicted.

"Fuck, I forgot, I'll just go sleep in the library or a bench or something, whatever." Nico quickly dashed over to his bed and grabbed a pillow before closing the door behind him.

Nico sighed and started walking towards the library, trying his best to shield his downy pillow from the rain. Suddenly he flashed back to earlier today:

"So where are you staying?" Nico had asked leaning back on his chair, and sipping his coffee. They had sat next to the fireplace to dry off.

"Floor 5, room 530, the blue building off the cafeteria, I don't have a roommate so it's pretty spacious and quiet, sometimes a little too quiet."

Nico returned to the present and before he knew it his feet were carrying him across the campus away from the library.

All too soon, he arrived at room 530, his heart hammering in his small chest, Nico softly knocked on the door. "Too late to turn back now." He muttered.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Will. He wore only a pair of soft looking plaid pajama pants...That's it. For what seemed like the millionth time today. Nico flushed and found a sudden fascination with Will's toes.

"Hey, Nic! What'cha doing here." Will asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing, nevermind. It's stupid!" He stammered, turning away.

"What the fuck were you doing in the rain _again_! You're going to catch a cold or collera!" The future doctor cried, pulling him back and holding him by his, slightly damp. shoulders. "no no no, come inside, now." Nico tried to refuse but Will was adamant, "Doctor's orders." Nico swallowed his smile and followed Will into his room, surprised by how commanding Will had been, he felt a twist in his stomach.

The layout was identical to his own room except it only had one bed, and plants covered the window sill, posters of bands he recognized, and pillows and blankets in warm hues smothered the double bed. Nico hugged his pillow to his chest, awkward and unsure as to how to proceed. Will pulled on a dark red hoodie that made his eyes stand out. He ran his fingers through the mop of blonde hair, a lazy smile stretched his cheeks. Suddenly, he must have noticed the pillow that Nico was currently constricting in his anxious state.

"Why do you have your pillow?" Will asked his smile wavering.

Nico considered lying but didn't see any point to it, so he shrugged, "My roommates gettin' it on with his girlfriend and kicked me out for the weekend."

"Ah, shit that sucks. Where are you going to stay?" He asked, concern for the boy he only just met furrowed his brow and turned the corners of his mouth down slightly.

"Dunno, I was just gonna crash in the library, or who knows if you punch me hard enough maybe I could stay in the infirmary for the weekend."

Will breathed out a laugh before saying as though it was completely obvious solution, "that's fucking stupid, just stay with me. I don't mind, it'll be fun." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively before laughing it off. Nico grew flustered but it did sound better than sleeping on one of those hard plastic chairs in the library.

"Alright, maybe it will be fun."


End file.
